


the sun's seen through my eyes

by stardustkiss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Comfort Food, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gaming, Gen, Gentleness, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Napping, Personal Growth, Platonic Soulmates, References to Depression, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Happy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Boys, Sweet, anyways i love sapnap it is 3am, i am back with more dream taking care of sapnap, the domesticity of it all...sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkiss/pseuds/stardustkiss
Summary: sapnap finds himself struggling to get out of bed every morning, and dream does everything in his power to help him through it. he will see the sun again. his sun.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	the sun's seen through my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! its 3am but i finished this after a few days of late night bursts of inspiration! i couldn’t wait to post it so i’ll do it now so i won’t forget! 
> 
> cw and/or tw : 
> 
> • food 
> 
> • implied depression 
> 
> • insecure / negative thoughts 
> 
> love you lots! stay safe! please enjoy!
> 
> title from sunflower by rex orange county!

sapnap could admit he was a bit clingy, when he was in a good mood. when all was well in the palace that was his mind and he had no cares in the world he would follow dream around like a little puppy.

but the minute he felt the slightest bit off or upset he wanted to be alone. he needed to be sitting in his room, under the covers, feeling sorry for himself for a few hours. 

when he was in a bad mood, dream became the clingy one. sapnap liked the attention when he was in a good mood, but he wasn’t right now, and he hadn’t been in one for days. he’d lost count. 

he couldn’t run away from dream anymore, not since he moved in with him. he couldn’t turn on do not disturb and walk away from his devices. there was no hiding from him now, not when dream was just downstairs.

“good morning!” dream happily greeted, pulling the covers off of sapnap and ruffling his hair. sapnap hadn’t even opened his eyes, he cried out in annoyance, reaching for his pillow when dream took that away too. “come on, it’s already 11am, it’s late.” he patted at sapnap’s shoulder gently and sapnap nudged him away.

“fuck off dude, i’m tired.” sapnap was too weak to manage much more, he felt like he was made of stone. there was no use trying to get him to wake up quickly, it just simply wouldn’t happen. 

“i know you’re tired, but you’ve gotta wake up.” dream murmured pleasantly, offering both of his hands towards sapnap and making grabby motions. “come on, up, wake up. i’ll make something to eat.” 

“how the hell are you so energized?” sapnap breathed out, prying his heavy eyes open to see the blur of dream’s hands. he weakly reached out for him, sighing as he let dream haul him off the bed like he was dead weight. “it’s 11am… what the fuck time did you wake up?” 

“i’ve only been up an hour,” dream pulled sapnap to his feet, letting him lean entirely on him before steadying him on his own. “there you go, i’ll make your bed for you, think about what you want to eat.” 

“dude this is embarrassing,” sapnap complained but he didn’t bother stopping dream. he rubbed at his eyes with his fists, yawning loudly and then stretching his arms over his head. his body began to wake up and relax, earning a satisfied low hum. 

by the time sapnap had opened his eyes and wasn’t dizzy, dream had already made his bed for him and was heading to his closet.

“hurry up and get dressed,” dream gestured towards hanging clothes and sapnap nodded his head, wandering over to him. “i’ll meet you in the kitchen.” 

“kay,” sapnap scratched at his tummy lazily, letting another yawn. dream ruffled his hair one more time before he left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. sapnap eyed his hoodie collection and reached for the one closest to him. 

after taking his sweet time changing into a light grey hoodie and black sweatpants, he pulled his hair into a messy ponytail. sapnap then trudged out of his room, grabbing the empty glass by his bedside as he walked by. 

sapnap held onto the railing for dear life as he walked down the stairs one step at a time. by the time he got to the main floor he saw dream standing in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards.

“hey man, did you figure out what you want to eat?” dream asked as casually pulled out cereal and oatmeal, showing sapnap the choices. with a small scrunch of his nose, sapnap approached the refrigerator and pulled it open. there was something he saw the other day he wanted but then he forgot before he got to eat it.

“there was uh, something,” sapnap grumbled, lost in thought of what he could have possibly be craving so badly that he instantly forgot. he shut the fridge door and then yanked the freezer door open. his eyes lit up at the sight of frozen waffles and he animatedly grabbed them out of the freezer, holding them to his chest. “these, please.” 

“those?” dream put away what he was holding and hummed in thought, hand out for the box. sapnap placed them in his palm and dream eyed them sceptically. “not very healthy, can i put some fruit on them or something?” 

“uh huh,” sapnap nodded his head easily, sinking down into a chair at the dining table and crossing his legs neatly. “strawberries… i like strawberries.” 

“i know you do,” dream murmured quietly, opening the box of frozen waffles and popping two of them into the toaster. “crispy?” he asked as he walked away to get to the fridge, grabbing the container of strawberries off of the shelf. 

“a little bit, don’t burn my waffles.” sapnap reminded him, as if he of all people needed to remind dream who had been taking care of him very precariously. 

“i promise i won’t,” dream adjusted the time on the toaster accordingly and pushed the button into place. he then grabbed orange juice out of the fridge and gave sapnap a glass of it, watching carefully as he began to gulp it down. then dream got to work choosing the best looking strawberries, washing them, and cutting them. 

sapnap didn’t know what he did to deserve someone that took such great care of him, or someone that didn’t leave him alone even when he begged him to. because dream knew he didn’t mean it. because dream knew that he needed him and being alone was the worst and it scared the hell out of him. sapnap didn’t know how he got so lucky with dream, he couldn’t ask for anybody more supportive and kindhearted. 

“don’t think so hard so early in the morning, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” dream teased, laying the freshly toasted waffles on the plate and placing the fruit onto it delicately. sapnap rolled his eyes, chugging the rest of his orange juice and leaning back in his chair.

“fuck you dude, is that some convuluted way to call me stupid?” sapnap mumbled, frowning when dream placed the plate of food down in front of him. he’d filled up all the holes of the waffles with syrup, just the way sapnap liked it, and he couldn’t fight the smile creeping onto his face.

“you just used the word convoluted thirty minutes after waking up, i am not calling you stupid.” dream’s eyebrows raised curiously, grabbing the empty glass from the table and taking it to the counter so he could refill it. sapnap waited patiently for dream to come back with his juice and utensils. 

“good, don’t test me.” sapnap warned, murmuring a soft thanks under his breath when dream gave him his drink and placed his silverware beside his plate. “did you eat without me?” 

“come on, that’s not fair.” dream sat down across from sapnap and rested his elbow on the table. he then settled his chin on his palm and gazed over his best friend. “i ate when i woke up, but i’ll eat lunch and dinner with you.” he reassured him and sapnap smiled down at his plate. of course he would.

it felt nice to have someone around so constantly, someone that was just always there. someone willing to put their things on pause to make sure you had gotten out of bed, that you had eaten breakfast. 

“we’re pushing for three meals today?” sapnap whispered under his breath, recalling his measly one meal yesterday and the half a meal the day before. to say dream was angry was an understatement. 

“not pushing.” dream reminded him, eyes careful as sapnap shoveled his breakfast into his mouth. the sweetness tingled on his tongue and made him wiggle in his seat, for frozen waffles these were delicious, and the strawberries weren’t as sour as he anticipated. 

“right,” sapnap swallowed a mouthful of food and then waved his fork at dream. “what are you doing today? besides being a pain in my ass?” he tilted his head lightly and dream laughed, rolling his eyes.

“besides caring about you a lot, i’m going to editing and i’m going to be on tommy’s stream, and i think i’m going to finish that plugin i started last week.” dream began to mumble about his plans, stroking at his chin as he recalled his schedule. this wasn’t even one of his busy days, just another regular one. 

“mm, you’ve got a lot to do.” sapnap finished the first waffle and moved on quickly to the second one. “you can just focus on yourself, i’ve got it.” he shrugged his shoulders, cutting a piece of his food and then basically inhaling it.

“oh, i don’t know if i believe you,” dream chuckled lightly, licking his lips and resting more weight on his hand. “i leave you alone and you begin rotting away in your bed.” 

“okay fuck man, jesus, fucking christ,” sapnap put both of his hands up in surrender. he wasn’t wrong. he absolutely wasn’t wrong. but it caught him very off guard. sometimes he forgot that they were so close that they learned to completely turn off their filters. 

“tell me i’m wrong,” dream challenged, moving his hand from his chin to his cheek, a lazy smile on his face. sapnap shook his head at dream, ignoring him and going back to his food.

they sat at the dining table for no more than twenty minutes, idly chatting about whatever came to mind. mostly what dream was going to do on stream today, they got off topic fast and started bickering about nonsense.

then dream grabbed sapnap’s dishes from him before he could even try to think about fighting him, and washed his dishes. sapnap got up out of his chair and hovered around the counter, wanting to help even a little bit.

dream offered the wet dishes towards him to dry and sapnap’s eyes lit up a little bit. it felt better to help, even if it was just drying his plate. he leaned against dream as he did so, earning a small jab to the ribs.

“dude.” sapnap complained as he stood in the bathroom, toothbrush in hand and dream towering over him. “i promise i can brush my teeth alone.” 

“mm, hm, i don’t think that’s 100% true.” dream looked down at sapnap, offering him the toothpaste and laughing when it was snatched out of his hand. “listen, i’ll believe you when i see results.” 

“asshole, you fucking asshole.” sapnap murmured under his breath, putting toothpaste on his brush and setting it down on the counter. dream laughed at him, reaching for it and doing the same. 

“whatever, i just love you.” dream shrugged his shoulders and turned on the tap so they could wet their toothbrushes. sapnap stared at dream in the mirror, pleasant smile, kind eyes, messy hair. he meant what he said and it made sapnap smile back at him. 

“yeah,” sapnap whispered, sticking his toothbrush into his mouth and beginning to brush the taste of breakfast away. thankfully they waited long enough for the orange juice taste to fade away, otherwise sapnap would hate dream and not love him with every ounce of his heart. “iloveyoutoo.” he mumbled around his mouthful of toothpaste and spit. 

“hm? what’d you say?” dream asked, joining in on brushing his own teeth after making sure sapnap was doing it properly. sapnap turned away from dream, facing the shower so that he couldn’t even watch him from the mirror and dream laughed loudly. “fine, fine, i’ll stop being annoying.” 

“oh, so you _know_ you’re annoying.” sapnap’s eyebrows furrowed in mock frustration, he walked backwards into dream and weakly smacked at his chest. “and you know exactly what i said, motherfucker.” 

“so vulgar today,” dream patted sapnap’s head and sapnap ducked under his hand, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “you can get your point across without cursing at me, kinda hurts.” 

“i’m literally just going to stop talking to you.” sapnap continued to face away from dream, brushing his teeth in the uncomfortable silence brewing between them. dream held back laughter as he quietly brushed his teeth, eyes flickering over sapnap who swayed back and forth while the sounds seemed to be amplified in the quiet bathroom. 

this was a competition to see who could withstand being silent for the longest. who would break first and say something? there was a lot on line. pride. virtue. bragging rights. making fun of the other rights. sapnap spat into the sink and looked up at dream in the mirror, he was quietly brushing his teeth, not even acknowledging him. 

sapnap narrowed his eyes suspiciously, dream always had some maniacal plan that went seventeen steps ahead of him and accounted for every single one of sapnap’s actions. he washed off his toothbrush and placed it back in the pokemon cup, standing quietly as dream continued to not speak to him.

it had already been three minutes, dream was going overboard with brushing his teeth on purpose. because he knew it would piss sapnap off and he couldn’t hide it even if he tried. dream began humming to himself, focusing more on the song than what he was doing.

sapnap moved to walk past dream and completely ditch him in the bathroom when he took two steps and dream got in his way, wrapping his arm around sapnap and pulling him into a hug. 

“dude!” sapnap yelped, face pressed against dream’s chest and voice muffled. dream pretended not to hear him, continuing to hum while brushing his teeth. “don’t spit on me, i swear to god if you spit on me,” 

“then what? hm? what’re you gonna do?” dream mumbled around his toothbrush, looking at the way sapnap weakly tried to push away from him in the mirror. “spitting.” he warned sapnap, moving forward and leaning towards the sink.

sapnap grabbed onto dream as he was moved around, arms half around his back and clutching at his sweater. the water ran as dream spat into the sink, and cleaned his mouth and toothbrush. he plopped his brush into the pokemon cup and pulled away from sapnap.

but at this point sapnap was comfortable and was just relaxing against dream. a smirk appeared on dream’s face and sapnap could just feel it. he pushed away from dream and looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

“you know what? go edit. i’m sick of you dude.” sapnap walked past dream, purposely pushing him away with his shoulder as he did so. he earned a scoff from his best friend, who he knew was grinning anyways.

sapnap then got a bit of alone time, which turned into playing league for a few games. which didn’t make him feel any better. it almost made him feel worse. 

so he got off of the computer and laid down in bed, in the dark under his covers and started scrolling through his timeline. he kept refreshing and refreshing until he couldn’t anymore. he couldn’t have been alone for more than two or three hours.

soft knocking at the door got his attention and he peeked out from under the covers. dream opened the door, his own head peeking inside to see the dim light coming from sapnap’s phone, illuminating his curious face. 

“lunch,” dream said as he turned on the lights and made sapnap hiss, cowering underneath the covers again. “you can eat in bed if you really want.” he reminded him, settling a warm bag of fast food onto sapnap’s side.

“thanks.” sapnap tossed the covers aside and squinted up at dream, who looked tired but fulfilled. “how’d editing go? were you on the stream already?” sapnap rubbed at his eyes, digging through the bag and securing his french fries.

“editing went good, you guys were being so stupid in the footage at one point i had to cut out ten minutes of dick jokes.” dream sat down on the end of the bed, putting his hand out and smiling when sapnap handed him his burger. “and yeah i was just there for about twenty minutes, not long.” 

“ten minutes of comedic genius.” sapnap said with a mouthful of fries, earning a disgusted look from dream. he unwrapped his burger and took a large bite. “sorry i couldn’t watch, i was in a game.” 

“oh yeah i know, getting railed by the sounds of it.” dream hummed out, chewing his food and relaxing back on the bed, leaning back on his elbow. 

“i wasn’t warmed up,” sapnap said the same thing he always did when he got destroyed in games early, he wasn’t ready and that’s the only, sole reason he lost. 

“uh huh,” dream continued to eat, knowing it was useless to fight with sapnap about how good he was at a game he knew nothing about. dream had conceded to the fact he knew minecraft and minecraft only, he could admit to that. “how you feeling man? better than yesterday? about the same?” 

the words caught him off guard but they shouldn’t have, he’d been asked everyday how he was doing for a while now. dream liked to check up, not going two days without asking if he was alright. he’d only missed a day by complete accident and the sheer coincidence their schedules avoided each other entirely. he’d felt like shit about it for hours, explaining himself to sapnap even though he really didn’t have to. 

sapnap knew he was a good friend, a great friend. not being able to check up on him for one day didn’t make him any less good to him. the fact he got so worked up about it just made it clear he was amazing to him. 

“um, i don’t know man, i think i’m getting better,” sapnap sat up slowly on the bed, scrunching his nose as he thought about how to properly articulate his feelings. “the days kinda blend together… i’m just trying… day by day… maybe it’s a little easier… a little brighter… but i’m still so tired.” he exhaled, comfortable silence settling over the two of them as dream waited for sapnap to finish figuring out what he wanted to say. “better than yesterday…i’m pretty sure i’m getting better? maybe? i’m so drained… but you…” 

sapnap swallowed the lump in his throat and raised his eyes to look at dream. his best friend was tentatively looking back at him, their eyes met and dream held the contact, not pushing him to speak or finish his thought. that was so like him. to sit and wait. to wait for sapnap to open up to him. because they both knew when he started he couldn’t stop, so overcome and overwhelmed. it’s what happens when you bottled everything and waited to explode.

“you… i really appreciate you man.” sapnap crossed his legs underneath the blanket and shrugged his shoulders. “i know i’d be feeling so much worse without you dragging me out of bed…i know i’m pissy but i swear, i love you dude.” 

dream was quiet for a few moments, letting sapnap get out whatever he wanted to say and waiting incase he had to say more. it was nice to hear this out loud. deep down he knew, it flowed both ways. if dream could even begin to verbalize his love for sapnap, he could fill millions of pages and never repeat himself.

“anything for you man, anything.” dream murmured lightly, a calm smile settled on his face. “i love you too, that’s why i’ll never give up on you. even if you get pissy. even if you push me away. i’m not going anywhere.” 

sapnap nodded his head, his heart raced in his chest, his fingers tingled. it felt so good to hear. his entire body reacted. as if flowers bloomed in his chest and filled up his lungs, hugging him from the inside. safe. comforted. trusted. alive. okay. human. 

they didn’t speak as they finished their food, both getting too hungry to ignore. it didn’t take them very long, maybe fifteen minutes. then dream threw away their trash, brought sapnap water and patches followed him into the room.

for about an hour and half the three of them lounged around on sapnap’s bed, sapnap hugging the left side while dream was taking up most of the bottom of the bed, patches curled up against sapnap’s calve. dream scratched behind her ears softly, the sound of her purring filling up the whole room. sapnap kept giggling as his whole leg buzzed with her contentment.

during this time they started chatting about whatever was on their minds, scrolling through twitter, replying to friends, even throwing a few games on 8-ball in the mix. as soon as sapnap secured a win he didn’t want to play anymore, he always did that. then they took random quizzes, lightheartedly judging each other for their answers.

at some point sapnap had patches abandon his leg in order to lay down between dream’s arms. as dream had just passed out on the end of the bed, phone on the bed where it fell from his hands. sapnap snorted, he’d have to make fun of him later. 

he got up off the bed, grabbing the blanket he kept by his computer and draping it over dream’s body, curled up and barely fitting on his bed. sapnap would also make fun of him later for falling asleep diagonally.

sapnap then took dream’s phone, waddling over to his bedside table and plugging it into the charger. he watched the yellow battery appear over the lockscreen, fanart of him, dream, and george. he smiled, set the phone down and looked back at dream passed out on his bed. 

he must have been really tired. he’d been taking care of himself and sapnap for about a week, probably worried sick but hiding it from him. sapnap got back into bed, hugging a pillow to his chest and burying most of his face in it. he was trying, he really was. 

he felt a bit of panic rise in his throat, so he quickly shut his eyes and took a deep breath. _he won’t give up on me. he won’t leave me. he’s going to stick with me. he’s not going anywhere._ sapnap let these thoughts cycle through in his head over and over again, keeping his breathing steady as he did so.

eventually he also fell asleep, he wasn’t quite sure what time it was when he did. but when he woke up, dream had crawled into bed beside him and patches was right between them, backed right up against dream’s face.

“ow.” sapnap whispered when patches stretched out her legs and a paw gently squished against sapnap’s forehead. somehow, dream had heard that and his eyes opened, only for him to pull away from his cat and rub cat fur out of his eyes, nose and mouth.

“youokay?” dream mumbled, flicking fur away from himself and squinting over at sapnap who was watching dream struggle, thoroughly amused. 

“yeah…patches just poked me.” sapnap said softly, voice low and warbly from sleep. dream looked down at patches who hadn’t woken up yet, still blissful in her nap between two very warm people. 

“and you said ow?” dream chuckled quietly, he had to fight to enunciate his words, on the edge of falling back asleep. “idiot, thought somethin’ was wrong…” his words began to blend together as his heavy eyelids fluttered shut once more. 

“there is something wrong,” sapnap began, grinning when dream opened one of his eyes and waited for him to continue. “you’re not cuddling me dude.” 

“what?” dream shook his head, wrapping an arm around patches instead and sighing in exhaustion. “she got here first, maybe next time.” he closed his eyes once more and began to drift off.

“i’m so heartbroken and cold.” sapnap murmured, smiling as dream couldn’t even muster a reply past an uninvested hum. he looked at the two of them fast asleep for about a minute before his own eyes threatened to close, so he leaned into it and made an effort to go back to sleep.

it was 7:30pm when dream woke up sapnap, he’d only been up for about 30 minutes before him, making sure he was fully awake. dream let him know he was going to get back to work, and that if he’d like he could give patches dinner today.

so sapnap was sitting on the floor of the dining room with his legs pulled to his chest, watching patches eat up her dinner. dream would be making something in maybe an hour or two, they both went to sleep so full. 

he wondered how far dream had gotten with the plugin he was working on, he might even be done soon. sapnap got up off the floor when patches walked away from her empty food bowl, pleased with her meal and ready to go sit in her favourite hiding place. 

sapnap went back to his room and gravitated to his computer, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do but he wanted to do something. he had to keep his mind off of his festering feelings and the looming feeling of tiredness despite having just woken up.

to his relief george, karl and quackity were active in the group chat and all in voice call. so sapnap joined with a tentative little “hello” only to be greeted with an array of very loud and strange ways to pronounce his name. his lips curled into an instant smile as they all talked over each other to ask him where he’s been and what he’d been up to. 

sometimes he forgot that his world was so much bigger than he made it out to be. that he built his walls so high and so reinforced that only he could fit behind it. he forgot that there was more than just dream trying to break it down. there were more people than he could count, and this interaction alone made him feel that spark of gratitude light up inside of him again. 

the time he spent mindlessly playing games with them were treasured memories, the jokes were nonsensical and stupid, but they made him stupidly happy. they had just finished their heist when the door opened and dream stepped inside the room.

“can you eat?” dream asked, knocking even after he was inside the room and sapnap looked back at him with a bright grin. yes he could eat. he was starving.

“i gotta go, see you guys later, love you,” sapnap turned back to his computer and hurriedly wiggled his mouse around until he could find the cursor. there were several complaints on the other side of the call. “mwah, love you.” his cursor hovered over the leave call button as he listened to his dumb friends make dumb kissy noises over discord. then he left the call and jumped up from his chair. “hungry.” he said simply.

“yeah?” dream opened the door further and walked back out of the room with sapnap rushing out behind him. “help me make something so we can share the blame if something goes wrong.”

“nothing’s gonna go wrong, you’re dream,” sapnap babbled as he followed dream into the kitchen. “you’ve got this, i’ll do what you do.” 

“lots of pressure.” dream added, feeling really fucking good as the puppy-like sapnap had returned after what felt like ages. “i’m keeping the recipe simple so we literally can’t fuck up.” 

“i’m sure we won’t, dude, we’ve got this.” sapnap rolled his sleeves up his arms and made a beeline for the sink. “we’re unstoppable, perfect chemistry, perfect strats.” he happily chatted, washing his hands very precisely. 

“this isn’t pvp, it’s spaghetti.” dream laughed breathlessly, watching sapnap dry his hands with the biggest shrug he’d ever seen in his life.

“so? i can kill spaghetti too. nobody is safe.” sapnap said like it was obvious, leaning against the counter and waiting for instruction from dream. 

dream shook his head in disbelief, beginning to wash his own hands. it was good to have sapnap back, he didn’t know how long it would last, but he was thankful he got even glimpses of him. he loved him regardless, if he was tired or happy, or a little bit of both. but his spark, the flame, it was lit again.

dream would do everything in his power to stoke the fire, even if it meant burning his hands. because sapnap was worth it, and he had always been worth it and would continue to be worth it. 

they managed to make spaghetti, no disasters happened, nearly no mess happened either. they watched ratatouille as they ate, and then finished it while eating rainbow chocolate chip cookies. 

the two of them washed the dishes together, somehow making more mess doing that than they did cooking. it was a mixture of continuing to bump into each other and holding wooden spoons at the wrong angle. 

suddenly it was 10pm and the day had come and gone. it felt like everything and nothing happened all at once. they had gone back to their own rooms, only to promptly meet back up in voice call, absentmindedly talking to each other while they did their own things.

for the first time in a while sapnap was excited for tomorrow, he wondered what they’d eat for breakfast, he wondered what the weather would be like, he wondered what games he would play, he wondered who he would talk to, who would make him laugh, who would make him smile.

he asked dream if they could drive somewhere tomorrow, anywhere, absolutely anywhere. that he missed being outside and he wanted to feel the sun on his skin even if it was through a car window. he just wanted to feel a little warmer, and he wanted dream there with him. 

dream sat on the other end of the call, absolutely stunned, overcome with pride and relief and love. the flame was getting brighter, warmer, familiar. 

he’d go anywhere with sapnap, do anything, at anytime. he’d never give up, and he meant it. 

because when the sun sets, the dark might get overwhelming and seem to swallow you whole. but there are stars to guide you home, the moon to hold your hand, and the sun will always, always come back. 

sapnap was coming back.

oh, how dream had missed the sun.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for anyone that wanted me to continue writing about sapnap being taken care of / supported when he couldn’t manage it himself 
> 
> once again i meant for this to just be platonic / best friends kinda fic but u can interpret it however u would like as they’re both fine w shipping! 
> 
> i just care him very much so i write him being taken care of and loved so strongly :)
> 
> thank you for reading! you are loved! you are appreciated! stay safe! ♡


End file.
